


【泉杏】猫前辈

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 1.相恋多年小别胜新婚2.濑名泉猫化（猫耳＋猫尾）部分发情3.dirty talk有4.濑名泉很S（。）5.请务必能接受以上四点后再阅读全文
Relationships: Anzu/Sena Izumi (Ensemble Stars!)
Kudos: 19





	【泉杏】猫前辈

“前辈……？”

身披浴袍的杏呆立在门框边，牛奶杯一瞬落地——交往数年的濑名泉，一向如猫的前辈，当真成了“猫前辈”。

半小时前的濑名泉揉着裙带菜，告知她可以去用浴室，便拿了梳子与吹风机去打理头发。而今若非亲眼所见，她铁定无法相信如此的都市传说。

平白长出尖尖两只耳朵，刻意引诱人去摸一摸、逗一逗般。真可爱呀，手机摄像头对准，杏毫无克制笑意的打算。在后辈与妹妹面前出了糗，猫前辈面红耳赤，从床上一跃而起，气急败坏地抢夺手机：

“不许拍……哥哥的话都不听吗？别摸……喵！”

猫前辈气喘吁吁的，忙不迭地将长尾掩在睡裤后。重拾尊严而未果，猫尾与猫又本是两种生物，更自作主张地探头问好，可谓百年难逢的盛景。往日从来是坏心眼的前辈将她逗得又羞又气，该说是风水轮流转呀。待杏拾掇好满地玻璃碎渣，又温好牛奶端给猫前辈啜饮，才成功将他安抚片刻。一个半小时前，原定的清淡食谱被远道而归的恋人否决——这里有我在，还不安心吗？自家前辈赏来一个笑，上得厅堂下得厨房，筹划一场烛光晚餐更是绰绰有余。

“今天晚上破例允许杏吃得饱饱的，为了养精蓄锐。”

毕业后的濑名泉愈发注重身形，卡路里的摄入精确到以克计。近一月的两地分离，舟车劳顿后稍事休息，行李箱中变出一大捧食材。初见时的濑名前辈极易给人以十指不沾阳春水的假象，而今让她试想模特恋人逛菜场的日常风景，亦会觉得几分违和。

“养精蓄锐？往后几天我们都没有日程……”

“那不是更好么，杏？”

平白无故尾音上挑，以此为开场白，便知是要欺负人了，却每每溺于他温柔的举止，如同被春日的洋流拥起浮沉，却也甘愿乐在其中。

“为了共度的良宵养精蓄锐——我还没有倒时差，杏的话，想必也睡饱了？”

有整整一晚足以诉衷肠。特意凑近了讲，气声擦耳，始作俑者尚觉不够，更向内吹口气：这一个月有在想我吗？恋人像极了猫，喜怒皆难思量。身心早早打下烙印，谈何不想念？人总会用忙碌去忽视寂寞，猫亦是最怕孤单的种属，不待她求证，前辈已自后隔着几层布料揉搓她的胸乳：

“真让人火大啊，即便我回来了，你还是满脑子工作。虽然也不坏……”

太久没经受爱抚，杏向后倚上他肩头，在他耳畔娇声地喘，恨不得把胸乳捧进他口中，让他用舌尖肆意卷弄才好。濑名泉深谙摆布她的法则，厨房与床上步步掌舵，那双手不安分地游走，每一次逡巡皆留下温度。从业多年的制作人久经他的润泽，只如此下身便酸软燥热，吐着水儿打湿内裤。恋人对外垒砌自持，唯独将强欲的一面向她呈献，性事向来饱满足量，又怎会对预定的盛大不抱期待，更是略知一二投其所好的技巧，专为前辈换上的成套内衣，每每红着脸扭着臀，去追逐蹭挤在她臀缝的那根——

不是没有在厨房胡闹的先例，公平起见是由始作俑者负责打扫。待到濑名泉一手伸入包臀裙内撩拨，即便前辈长期的调教卓有成效，却也囿于羞耻心趁其不备溜出，明知躲过初一躲不过十五。彼时的濑名前辈面露不甘，却也任她脱逃；此刻的濑名猫猫正被后辈肆意地撸，委屈的程度更深三分。前辈是猫嘛，猫的话，弱点在后颈吗？蓝眸阖起，舒服得咕噜又哼唧，被她圈在怀中又认她当主人。杏不由嗔笑，猫耳手感绵软可人，前辈的肤质柔顺滑腻，摸来会上瘾。

“濑名前辈，喵一声啦？”

“……喵。”

濑名猫猫泉对她格外有求必应。深知不过是障眼法，却也不顾后果地玩心大发，极少亲历恋人百年一遇的撒娇，身畔没有狗尾草，便用遥控器逗弄，被猫前辈捉住双手，小口虔诚地啄吻指尖，直至对方邀功般在前胸蹭挤，方感前辈气息愈发粗重——莫不是发情了？不亚于晚餐前的情难自抑，濑名泉一手箍住她双手，一手扯下她浴袍，纽扣噼里啪啦弹跳在地板，两只胸乳白鸽般跃出，恶劣的猎人正要收网，猫咪若是乖巧过了头，终要向主人索求独享的一方温柔乡。

“要玩到什么时候，杏？”

我忍够了——双目餍足地眯起，火苗燃得正旺。唔……前辈是要喝奶吗？杏反骑在他怀中，有意不领其意，递过玻璃杯喂他一大口，对方舔舐唇边那圈白，指尖惩戒般轻捏她的乳头：我是要吃杏的这里，又软又弹，自己有感受过手感吗？将双乳拢起浑圆的形状，刻意呈到她眼前：又大了哦？被我揉大了两个cup……猫前辈得意地笑，许是深感与有荣焉：“刚认识你时，瘦小又干瘪，病恹恹的，仿佛风一吹就倒呢？”

“不想在前辈感慨万千的时候打断，但我早就成年了，不是青春期了啊？……毕竟前辈是男人，对伴侣胸部的要求肯定是越大越好？”

“什么叫‘毕竟我是男人’……太大会给日常生活带来不便的？你骨架小，目前的尺寸我足够满意了？”

再升一个cup也超欢迎——这里，还没碰就好好硬起来了？不再慨叹岁月不饶人的前辈恶劣地弯起指节，拨弄两枚瓜熟蒂落的果实，略大的乳晕上两枚挺翘的乳尖，分明被恋人玩弄过多次，却仍是含苞待放的樱粉，引诱着不知餍足的猫咪采撷。暂无法分泌乳汁却足够丰硕，一手不可握的胸乳恰是清纯与放浪的糅合，更甚是佐证，足以让欲火烧尽恋人的蓝眸。两团软肉被肆意爱抚，最细嫩的肌肤安然读透恋人掌心的纹路，濑名泉较大多女性更为精致，指尖亦白皙纤长，带茧的指节按揉至为敏感的乳晕，乳首亦被夹住搔弄。猫前辈将碍事的棕色长发撩至她耳后，涵裹情欲的吻揉进醇厚奶香，于猫咪是信赖与亲昵的昭告，恍惚间她以为自己抱了只踩奶的乳猫——

“不，不要舔，前辈，哈嗯……”

粉红的舌尖戏弄乳首，吸奶般含住嘬，乳晕旁涂抹奶渍，醒目的白让她产生自己在分泌乳汁的错觉，亦让猫咪愈发斗志昂扬。杏只得搂紧毛茸茸的脑袋，环住绵软的猫耳，果实的主人亦被贪欲浸染，早不是少女，却也自相遇始，十年如一日地被他当作妹妹来宠爱，现今少了几分羞赧，只翘首以盼将自身的美毫无保留地呈给恋人赏玩，更甚是恃宠而骄，立起膝盖去蹭那根早该探进她体内搅动的肉棒——最为难耐的某处被冷落，相较任何部位更迫切渴求抚慰，猫前辈仍如痴如醉吮吸他的温柔乡，而它偏要耀武扬威地探在眼前，抖动着炫耀自身的分量。

“不喜欢被我玩弄胸部吗？可不是谁都有这个待遇呢。”猫前辈探出舌尖，描摹她下乳的弧度，刻意忽视她夹腿的佐餐，“馋这根肉棒了？”

“不，哈啊……嗯……”

时至今日直白的言语挑逗下，杏仍会噙着泪涨红了脸，支支吾吾别过头，双手后撑，任他用肉棒顶弄哺育生命的两团软肉，龟头同两枚蓓蕾嬉戏打闹，造出淫荡的浅波，她想躲，却仍忍不住定了睛去瞧。

“这样玩下去……有朝一日长出影响生活的巨乳，前辈可要负责呢？”

“哼，求之不得。”

“前辈果然还是暴露了男人的通病！越大越好什么的……”

“敢和前辈顶嘴了？‘越大越好’，杏自己不也是吗？”

——先别顾着自己享受了，捧起来夹紧我。迫于前辈淫威，乖顺地用唾液润滑，任令她心旌荡漾的大家伙在乳波间冲撞，愈发感到下身难耐。交往初期一见那根大阴茎便想躲，好在前辈一以贯之的温柔领着她步入情欲的殿堂。早不是未经人事的少女，愈是粗大愈发让她爱之若狂。舔吻前端来望梅止渴时，更无时无刻不愿被其喂饱，不遗余力地为前辈乳交，视觉冲击却远不抵她所求。

“告诉我？是哪里想吃？”

小腹如经受温火烹煮，水涔涔的大腿根正被轻柔抚弄。沁着汁液的穴不住地收缩，杏不得已将今夜迟迟得不到抚慰的，女性至为柔软私密之处向他扒开，袒露内里的淙淙——真是色情的身体啊，猫前辈啧啧有声：不用急，我会雨露均沾的。另只手探进拨弄，几下揉得她软了腿，无人较他更为老道。“滴到床单上了，杏是坏孩子呢？”指尖伸展，黏液牵成淫靡的丝线。耳垂亦被一口衔住：“里面什么都没穿，超下流的？”

——以后我在家时你也真空吧，方便我随时随地喂你吃，猫前辈狡黠地挑眉，将“随时随地”加重音，指尖毫无阻碍地滑进穴口，浅浅地高频抽插，指节弯曲指腹弓起，大拇指按揉阴蒂：“一五一十地告诉哥哥，什么时候变得湿哒哒的？洗澡时背着哥哥自己弄过了？明知主菜在后面，还要贪图餐前甜点吗？”

不是乖孩子的杏楚楚地候着他填补欲壑，却见他将蘸满爱液的指尖抽离，送入口中——阻拦不得，猫咪向来固执，却诱出囿于体内苦于觅食的野兽。霎时天翻地覆，被猫前辈压制在身下。他看起来渴极了，尾巴高高翘起，攫取维生的养分般弓起身子啜饮，搅出粘腻的水声。濑名前辈从不曾为她口交，今次却格外稳准狠。蛇的信子般恣意游走的冰凉，将她抛至最汹涌的浪巅，直至全身颤栗，呜咽着抽搐着喷出水来——

潮吹染脏他价值上亿的脸，猫前辈喘息着，伸出舌尖舔舐唇角的几滴——不行，不能再任前辈乱来，她膝行到床头扯过湿巾为他拭去。后颈被安抚，片刻后怀中的人暂且消停。白皙光洁的躯体为一层薄汗裹起，利落而不夸张的肌肉线条是自幼练舞的标记。若是蜕为100％猫的形态，大概也是苗条又健美的猫猫吧。手被猫前辈抓附，牵引她描摹白炽灯下分明的轮廓，始发觉他全身滚烫，指尖每每如同栽下一簇火，如此也是发情的征兆吗？

“光顾着教训你，重头戏也该开幕了，准备万全了吗……？”

“只顾着调侃我，前辈自己也兴奋得不得了呢？”

从失智中清醒，行动力为零的猫前辈任她宰割，性器却从不诓骗，是一贯极具攻击性的狰狞，拜发情所赐形貌尤为骇人，跳动着拍打在面庞。杏嗔笑着将前辈的恶劣行径尽数学来，掌心伸展，向内合拢，再次捧起双乳将其夹紧摩擦，这次全然由自己主导。吮住前端，舌尖扣弄马眼。紧闭的牙关将喘息搅碎，她满意地收好一阵低低的喟叹。回溯至梦之咲时代，Knights队服下摆在舞蹈时会露出小腹，濑名泉从不喜如此饭洒——我的身体才没有那么廉价，只会给爱人看吧？彼时她念想中的濑名泉如天上的星星，漂亮而疏离，而今如何最大程度地取悦前辈，没人较她更擅长这些恶劣的小把戏，多年与他身经百战，不算是行家，也能懂个八九不离十吧。

“我开动了？”

亦是定番的一部分，今次交换了讲出的对象。趁他仍徘徊在失神的边缘，杏迫不及待想以身体读懂他，对方亦大度地应允，起身将前端抵上穴口，撑开褶皱浅浅地进出，搅出足够的水声后，才扶着她的腰窝助力下沉。早不会感到惧怕，却减不缓身体被劈开的痛楚，方才的气势偃旗息鼓，杏捂上小腹再不敢下坐了。做足了润滑，性事也本不疏，只得归咎于聚少离多的日程——不过一个月便感到陌生了吗？杏是想做到就能做到的孩子吧？

“放松。”

指尖攥紧的力道传达至她。穴口将吞不吞，前端一波波地吸咬，豆大的汗粒流入眉梢，前辈分明只需饥不择食时十分之一的魄力来顶胯便可解放，她亦会忍下一时疼痛，当作轻举妄动的责罚。而性具不同于舌尖，佳肴呈在眼前，前辈亦断然不肯伤害她分毫。被骑的人喉结颤动着，沙哑地低喘，猛兽阵阵撞向牢壁，分明忍得这样辛苦，却仍目送她摇着臀部，一截一截努力将自己吞吃。是在尽可能地温柔待她，即便偶有的坏心眼难吃消，摩擦亦在所难免，他在努力成为好前辈、好恋人，这是毋庸置疑的。久违适应了嵌在体内的巨大，并能整根进出后，她方才怯生生地唤一声濑名前辈，静候褒扬。

“做得很好，杏。”同为努力家的猫前辈赏她一个笑：“不妨你再努力一下，变得更加舒服吧？……笑什么，才不是担心伤到你呢。”

不待他首肯也早已迫不及待。轻重与节奏全由自己把握，让青筋的脉络恣意搔刮内壁，前端顶弄着至为敏感的那处软肉。猫前辈的修罗态有所纾解，好整以暇地眯起眼，欣赏她用粗长的性器玩弄自己的盛大表演。前辈的目光一向凌厉如刀锋，又有别于普遍意义的温柔，虔诚又色情，有如鞭子抽打在身，火辣滚烫亦是甜蜜的余痕。先前无不是她通红着脸抗议前辈的视奸，而今头次生出几分自己掌控了前辈的奇异快感。过剩的余裕抵不过体力不支，随迭起的快意不受控地加速，重心仰仗于钉入体内的巨大，逐而脚尖绷紧双腿酸软，杏无助地抚上前辈的肩讨饶。早料到如此般，猫前辈舔了舔唇，顽童般歪着头：

“当真吃饱了吗？”

体内那根欢欣鼓舞地跳了跳，更涨大了一圈。若肯掐上腰主动进攻，蛮横地在体内翻搅，将她送抵浪巅不过是须臾。恶劣的前辈铁了心作壁上观，松开与她相握的手，慵懒地抱臂：

“自食其力才是乖孩子呢？”

粉拳落在猫前辈胸膛，杏控诉前辈的坏心眼。腹内酸软无比，粗大的性具早堵住她的穴，蠢蠢欲动地钻上花心，将她吊在不上不下的境地。前辈曾说她哭哭啼啼的模样难看极了，甬道却先一步渐入佳境，尝到甜头便食髓知味，顽童般一抽一抽地索要，终还是催着她难捱地抽噎：

“明明，明明前辈比我更加难受？请不要把我当小孩子看待……”

“你居然也有这样的自知啊？我如果把你当小孩子，怎么可能做这些事？说吧，想要什么……好让‘哥哥’给你吧，喵？”

今日最清晰的一声喵，软绵绵落在心尖上。猫前辈仰面瞧着她，湿润的湛蓝满载央求与无辜，一瞬辨不清谁是年上。执着于某个称谓的前辈幼稚得可爱，见杏迟迟不做声，又扬起卷翘的长尾抚弄她的面庞——正是她所爱的濑名前辈，足够温柔强欲，再添上几笔坏心眼，除了服软、服输，总归是别无他法。

“……哥哥。”

猫前辈拖着长腔，格外亲切地承应：想让哥哥对杏做什么？待前辈恢复原形，不知是否还有今夜的记忆。将整晚献给恋人，无论多少次都会好好承受，破廉耻也乐在其中。又不用担心被抓住把柄，既然如此……

“想让哥哥……干我，呜……嗯！”

笑颜由灿烂转为危险，双臀被抓起抬高，出于引力下跌，恰迎上对方顶弄的力道。肉刃劈开两枚花瓣，千钧之力几近将她撞碎，太过熟谙她身体的一丝一角，便偏要紧着那处软肉碾磨。濑名前辈各方面出类拔萃，性事亦游刃有余，耸动着腰破开翕张的甬道，回回皆是勾人心魄的大开大合。

“哈啊……前、前辈，呜嗯……这样的话，很快就要……”

闻此更是倏然加速，只得搂紧毛茸茸的脑袋，揉捏着立起的猫耳。快来了，要到了，脚尖绷紧，高昂着头惊呼，胡乱地唤着前辈，自尾椎涌及全身的颤栗持续十秒，抽插却更甚狠烈，赐予她应接不暇的快意，尤为漫长的痉挛一浪胜过一浪，终倒在他怀里，酥软成一滩泥。

“前辈……”

猫前辈抚上她光洁的背，从汪洋中将她捞起。嵌在体内的那根仍硬挺，亟待在下一轮颠簸中辗转沉沦。有人迫切地唤着她的名字，是梦境中时常重演的熟谙，抬眼仍是明晃的白炽灯，所见的前辈是少见的慌乱。

“痛到你了吗？喂，你一言不发我很担心啊！”

许是单纯的生理泪水，抑是各种感情的杂糅在作祟。被前辈填满的快乐，镌入骨髓的被宠爱的实感，万千感慨被濑名泉忙不迭地拭去。

“不要担心，我没关系的，请继续……抱歉，我体力不足还这样狂妄，总是扫了前辈的兴。刚交往时同前辈做爱，前辈总是兴味缺缺的……”

杏，不要总是道歉——前辈临近毕业时，误打误撞套出沉甸甸的情愫，仅凭这份意料外的爱意，往后余生皆如行走云端般飘飘然。正如告白时吐息都拂在面上，却同样无胆量去直视。若是勉强了前辈，道歉是必要的，虽说前辈强调不要总道歉来着……杏咬着嘴唇，静候训斥。

“那时候的确没几次能做到最后，每次都禁不住怀疑：这家伙真的成年了吗？瑟瑟发抖的女孩子，没顶几下就哭着高潮。却还自作主张地土下座道歉，可怜兮兮地用手用嘴帮我……受不了就及时讲，我会立刻停下，不需要你小心翼翼揣摩我的态度，当我是透明人吗？

“没能让你全身心享受，更甚是留下心理阴影，分明是男友失格。同我交往，被我强加了爱意，让你如此惶惶不可终日吗？先别慌着否认，至少在我怀里放松一下啊？对我坦率些，多依赖哥哥一些啊……你在别扭什么啊？”

最末一句该是我的台词吧？被细数黑历史，本要羞耻地一头扎进被子，却见猫耳耷拉着抵在颈窝，喜怒哀乐亦由长尾具象化。杏低下头，深深浅浅啄吻前辈的颊侧，意图抚平他不该有的自责，被前辈含住舌尖，温柔嬉弄上颚，睫毛互相刷拂。她深知濑名泉若是陷入如此泥沼，是极难凭一己之力走出的。

“若是没有前辈，我不会知道做爱是怎样绝顶快乐的事。令人泫然欲泣的，食髓知味的疯狂……只有前辈才能让我领会，痛楚也是独一份的幸福。我一直向往着前辈闪闪发光的模样，该说是人生向导吗？前辈也是我的引路人，保护我不受伤害，为我披荆斩棘……

“我也同样珍视前辈……为与你共度的分秒而欢欣雀跃，会被前辈嘲笑幼稚得像小学女生吗？喜欢前辈意气风发的笑颜，因而尽可能地想让前辈对我满意，有时会用力过猛，感谢前辈为我指正，以后也……请多指教，濑名前辈。”

“听着，杏，你天生配得上这些宠爱与关怀，但我讨厌恋人对我欲迎还拒，一切感受都要一五一十地告诉我。”

——至于理由，当然是因为我爱你。这种话可不会经常说，要给我好好地放在心上啊？前辈与她都并非坦率，极少推心置腹地交谈。每日餐桌新鲜的一束花，定番的早安吻，杏有幸亲历过各种模样的濑名泉，泰然自若的、凌厉锋锐的，唯独献给恋人的体贴与情潮泛滥。爱意镌入骨髓，时而外化为强硬、蛮横与贪欲，她亦深爱身心被套牢的滋味，仰赖这位俘获人心的上佳的猎手。今天的前辈有太多厉害的发言，果然是因猫猫自带吐真剂吗？便身心感谢那柄从逆先前辈处借来的，号称能带来幸福的魔法电吹风。

“这种时候不要笑场。”猫前辈正色道，“严肃起来听我讲啊？”

“嗯……以及，安心吧前辈，现在我与你的契合度已经很高了？”为证明此言不虚，杏环住坐起身的猫前辈的脖颈，前后微微摇着胯，放那根肉棒在体内逡巡：“前辈，你看，这样完全没有问题呢……”

“……在一缩一缩地吸着我，好厉害。”臀肉被前辈捏了一把，是标准不怀好意的手法，“想要更多，就要先坦诚地告诉哥哥，”手被牵起，被前辈揽入怀，“这个月，有想着哥哥自慰过吗？”杏咬紧下唇点头，换来一个狠顶：“上面下面，嗯？”猫前辈狡黠地喵一声，坏笑着去刮她鼻尖，见她不言语便放缓顶胯，扬言只有坦率的乖孩子才可讨赏。

“都，都有……”

“用的什么？”

“手指和花洒，还有……前辈买回来的，欺负我的……道具。”

“你真的会自己用那些啊？”

“次数很少。前辈不在身旁，高潮后会更孤独，还不如把精力投入工作，唔，前辈……哈啊嗯——”

——这种时候少提工作，我快被工作ntr了，倒是这张流口水的小嘴，被调教得越发贪吃了？坏心眼的前辈扬起眉毛。腿根处冒头的粉嫩花珠，性事间格外涨大些，肥厚的花瓣早被翻开，被他揉捏得愈发泥泞，只轻轻把玩便觉天旋地转，穴被尽根堵得严实，饱胀的快意无处可泄，股股汁水浇在肉棒，勾起他愈甚的兴致：下次视频自慰给我看，喊着哥哥揉这里，如何呢？不愿意的话，穴里插着振动棒揉奶怎样？

暂不论这些荤话是否真会提上日程，诸如此类排遣寂寞的手段也仅是聊胜于无。沐浴时揉搓胸部，摹仿不来前辈的力道；花洒温水戏弄乳首与阴蒂，抵不过唇舌舔舐的酥麻。性事中的濑名泉从不寡言，高潮时亦会闷哼出声，磁性而略沙哑，他从不吝惜如此的传达。薄汗亦是好闻的薄荷味，懒懒地蜷在前辈怀中，心跳共振间方知他的温柔才是最大利器。

“前辈不在场，只会更加想念前辈……”

没来由的空虚绝非好体验，她将头埋在前辈的颈窝。猫尾宽慰般抚上后背，又牵着她的手去感受交合的部位：“杏与我，不是正好好地连在一起吗？寂寞了就告诉我，说想见我，想听我的声音，想要我插进去……不方便视频就通话，总归会好好回应你。”

“那，那不就成了phone sex……”

“没错。”

“会给前辈添麻烦，前辈分明喜欢独立自强的女孩子——痛！请不要掐我的脸……”

“……这又是从哪家小报了解的我？”

“梦之咲时期的某次访谈。”

“……那是当时你给我的印象吧？”再度口出惊人，猫前辈自暴自弃地合眼，“你是如何的，我就喜欢怎样的，这很奇怪吗？往日可不会轻易强调，可别一转眼就给忘了？好了到此为止，别妄想套出我更多的话了！”

“前辈呀，你真的是……”

她浅浅地笑，心满意足唤出一声前辈。旧称呼仍在沿用，对方也安然收下她一如既往的景仰。自那时起想与他并肩，成长为足够与他相称的恋人，想要收获前辈肯定的心，迄今未改分毫。

“于我而言，这些年来你的形象愈发立体饱满了，可不是单单‘自立自强’所能概括的，该说是进步颇丰。”长尾兴致颇高地将她卷入怀：“比如说，漂亮的身体被我进入的迷人模样，真可谓是盛景——不想欣赏一番吗？杏不妨对自己多点信心，领会自己情事中是如何的姿态，才知我对你从来不是委曲求全。”

不及回应便被打横捞起，交叠着横陈在穿衣镜前。前辈的旨意她很少违抗，只得自我催眠为势必攻克的难关，亦或令她充实的工作。心底哀求着渴望逃离，却抑不住一探虚实，经受哄骗怯怯地一瞥，转瞬间羞得在前辈怀中扑腾：

“呜，不要……！”

“不想吃吗？”

濑名泉皮肤白，情潮汹涌时便会如烹煮的虾。遑论昭然若揭的体格差，同他精致外表反差极大的，更甚与猫耳不相匹配的分量，深粉色半截埋进穴里，看得她眼热无比。罔顾期期艾艾的辩解，坏心眼的前辈将肉棒整根抽离，造出啵的一声轻响，挑出潺潺的汁液，正方便她肉眼观摩。滚烫坚硬，青筋虬结，曾让她胆寒的巨物，杏却从未如此渴望被它碾踏。方才饱腹的穴口全无防备，依依不舍地挽留，如此也罢，好大的那根扬着头颅，偏要顶弄粉嫩的花心，蹭挤一张一合的肉缝，逗得嫩穴翕动着想吞进，吊起她百倍的贪念，却只在门口进退维谷，无意将她一举喂饱。

“好厉害，只是蹭着，便这样吸着我吗？”

猫在将猎物拆吃入腹前向来先要把玩一番，猫前辈更是成倍的S：看好了，杏，它是被你的穴硬生生吸进去的——龟头撑开褶皱，浅浅地高频抽送。情欲一经挑起便无法浅尝辄止，她红着脸不转睛地盯着，由感身心被俘获，隔靴搔痒的酥麻愈发不足量，穴口亦翘首以盼，滴答着涎水去吮吸。早顾不得羞耻，本能地扭着臀去追，任那根大家伙变换角度戳刺，却不大发慈悲予她畅意。

“想要哥哥怎样喂你？”猫前辈亲亲她的脸，“插和蹭，杏更喜欢哪个？”

“都好舒服，但……”

“什么？”

“更想整根吞掉哥哥的肉棒……嗯唔！”

如她所愿整根乍然顶入，突如其来的甘霖让她转瞬丢了魂。跳动的乳房被猫尾托住，供他欣赏乳浪的荡漾。四肢交缠，长尾为藤蔓，与心爱之人胶着，一同沦陷一同堕落。她不禁对镜将胸部揉出各种形状，一睹自身是如何的活色生香，如此解放前辈的猫尾，任粗粝的毛发捣弄阴蒂，仿佛亲历奇怪的触手play。上下皆有照拂，舒爽得她酥掉半边身子，吞吃肉棒亦不忘在前辈耳畔娇吟。

“杏做得很棒……”

被她这副媚态激到，前辈的胸膛逐为炽热，掰过头吞咽她的津液。高热的野兽欢欣鼓舞地跳了跳，又被恋恋不舍地拔出，向她炫耀它不知餍足的模样，复而整根铆足了劲儿捣入，甬道感恩戴德地吮吸绞紧，任他破开褶皱入到前所未有的深处，近乎每处都由他熨平。太深了，被直直顶到了花心，她无助地抚上小腹，感知内里描绘出阴茎的轮廓，激出前辈一声闷哼。

“还要妄自菲薄吗，杏？……我怜香惜玉使出五成力气，就有千万条软舌在舔我，要把我逼疯。”

如果可以的话，真想死在你身上，猫前辈惩戒般在她臀部掴下一掌，留下深深几道红指印。分明是自己快死在他身上了才对？被冲击的力道抛起，再稳稳落入臂弯，浪巅中仍是最为放荡的M字腿，身心唯独对他门户大开，任他凶猛地耸动下身，势必在最深处播种，只由他根植在身体里。今日不时发情的前辈，较往常更爱撒娇，拱在怀里要抱抱；不时道出格外厉害的字句，坦率得出乎寻常；床上也……而平日里那副前辈架子亦不输分毫，毕竟最初便是以如此身份与距离动心的。

“杏也是蓝眼睛呢……”

——这一点，我们是同样的？猫前辈意味不明地慨叹，前辈近来越发频繁地道出她的名号，初识时从来都是“你、喂、哎、你这家伙”的。相近的蓝眸，越是无杂质越有去弄脏的冲动。要将蓝色重叠，染上自身的气味与色调，我的覆上你的或是你的覆上我的，两股洋流交汇，势必会隐秘而轰然地升腾。

“……可以让我内射吗？原本今晚要与你商量入籍与备孕，以及盛大的求婚——啊啊不该讲的。总之杏不愿意我就拔出来，那些也往后顺延……又在笑什么？”

“今晚的前辈可真是瞒不住任何事呢……别捏我的脸呀，是实话嘛。当然可以，近来我们工作安排正合适……”

任由他没戴套子，实则早已不谋而合。唇齿缠弄着前辈的舌尖，仿佛受了发情魔咒的并非他而是自身。杏双手下探，指尖熟练地叩击根部，甚而揉搓两枚无法与之同乐的囊袋。更甚地，作为自身余裕的佐证，她再度按揉顶出轮廓的小腹：唔，怎么停了，还想吃哥哥的……

不是没想过后果，却也刻意将他惹怒。经受调教的肉身色情又淫荡……或许他此言不虚。猫的贪念更是滔天，胜负欲被勾起气息愈粗重，便箍紧她的腰蛮力冲刺。硕大的前端狰狞的青筋，全世界唯有这么一根可将销魂蚀骨的快乐送将她全身，正在她眼前粗鲁地律动，破开花瓣搅出噗叽的水声。应接不暇的穴偏又格外贪婪，自认不存在过犹不及，尚可整夜沉沦在极乐，如此不知今夕何夕，直至汩汩的暖流自下灌入，自下而上熨烫每寸神经，催得甬道死命地收缩，绷紧了脚尖惊叫着在前辈怀中抽搐，身体感恩戴德地吞进他每一口牛奶，浪费一滴便是罪过。

可还是太多了——双腿慵懒地大敞，对镜袒露再度被空落席卷的穴，乳白汁液自花瓣间淋漓地淌下，她一手抚上饱胀的小腹，一双胸乳任前辈把玩。

“今天杏喂我吃奶，我也会喂你吃个够——先前我们工作都辛苦了，之后两天一同好好享受吧，诸如围裙play的新鲜体验可多得很呢？”

濑名前辈真过分啊，即便是恋人也太过分了。肉棒入口便啧啧有声地嘬弄，便连抗议也呜呜哝哝。

“杏不期待围裙play吗？”

任何时候都没说很期待吧，杏腹诽——傍晚时被冷落被放置，我可是相当不满啊？往后整个周末，想必杏也翘首以盼用上下两张嘴一同吞吃我的精液吧？猫前辈从她口中抽离肉棒，拥她入怀浅吻颊侧：

“正如你所料，今晚才刚刚开始，不是吗？”

Fin.

NG片段一：

杏：至于“习惯前辈给予的宠溺”，我会认真努力，但具体要如何做？希望得到前辈的提点。

泉：也没必要什么都用纸笔记下来。看来还是高估你的悟性，我本以为不用再费口舌强调的？——当然是从习惯喊哥哥开始。

杏：？？？

NG片段二：

杏：前辈说了让我对你坦诚吧……

泉：嗯，所以？

杏：我非常喜欢听前辈喊我的名字。

泉：有偿。

杏：……啊？

泉：一声哥哥一声杏。

杏：……成交。

  1. 不是初次写es乙女，但为泉杏动笔还是第一次，也是生涯以来（？）首次BG车。临近年关诸事繁忙，身体一直不好，完成度没有预期的高，请多包容qvq
  2. 说起来大概没人相信，这篇最初的灵感来源是南家塘的猫耳泉泉丑娃。
  3. 去年（2019）新年卡池里某张卡有安子的半边身子，和衣也能看出身材超有料的。真好啊，香香软软的女孩子w
  4. 不要学感情稳定且有结婚计划的小夫妻中出，都给我好好戴套啊
  5. 感谢两年前愿意同我成为朋友的玖井井！新的一年诸事皆宜！
  6. 这篇里的喵喵泉，其实每句话后都会有一个nya的尾音w写出来太出戏了，大家可以自行脑补一下
  7. 还算喜欢的话，请给我（红心蓝手与）评论ww！




End file.
